


I'm afraid that's just the way the world works (It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet)

by Fangirl_in_distress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_in_distress/pseuds/Fangirl_in_distress
Summary: No one can know Mickey is an omega. Ever. Terry made it pretty clear that if someone does, the few rights Mickey does have in this world will be taken away from him. Too bad the scrawny ginger kid from the neighborhood has terrible timing...Or, the one where Mickey learns not all Alphas are complete assholes like his dad.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 76
Kudos: 128





	1. I wish I could run away from this ship going under

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfiction in this fandom, so please be nice if the characterization is a bit off. I don't plan on making it too long (15 chapters at absolute most, probably less) and I already have about 8 chapters written ;)  
> The timeline is supposed to be similar to s1 regarding everyone's age and such, but it won't follow the events very strictly (for example; Ian doesn't work for Kash anymore, the crowbar thing happens over a random dispute). Also, canon-typical language so... be aware. That's it for now! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! ♡
> 
> PLEASE READ: The story does deal with the subject of rape and sexual assault from the very beggining. There's NOT any on-screen rape but the threat is there constantly for one of the characters. Please, just read what's comfortable for you. OTHER WARNINGS (for chapter): referenced child abuse and attempted murder, heavy references to rape/non-con and sexual slavery, mentions of murder (not followed through) and sexual harrassment.

Fuck.  
 _Fuck._

Mickey was so fucking fucked.

Gallagher was standing on his doorway, crowbar in his hand and realization slowly downing on his face.

"You... you don't smell like you usually do." Ian said, confused. As an Alpha, he was certain about what that smell was, probably just had trouble associating it to Mickey. "You smell like an omega."

Mickey just swallowed. He tried to keep being confident, look the Alpha in the eye and puff his chest. Let him know Mickey wouldn't let him have anything he wanted just because they were Alpha and omega.

If he had to go down, he wouldn't do it without a fight. After all, he was still Mickey Milkovich.

"Shit... you are one, aren't you? You're an omega." The kid blurted out, looking really fucking mind-blown. "You're not an Alpha at all, what the fuck?"

He's right.  
Mickey presented at 13. His father beat the shit out of him right away, not that this was uncommon, but that day had been worse than all other times combined. Terry was pure rage.

Mickey thought he was going to kill him, and for a moment his father did want to. Mickey genuinely thought that was it for him.

After all, Milkoviches aren't omegas. Most of them are all Alphas, especially the men, with occasional betas here and there. Mickey had never heard of any relative of his being omega, it just didn't happen.

It was no wonder his father wanted him dead, when he was nothing but a stain on his bloodline. No matter how much Mickey tried, his father would never see him as anything but that.

But at the last moment, gun pointed at his teenager son's head, Terry decided against pulling the trigger. He told Mickey he wasn't worth getting in jail for.

He also told Mickey two other things: One, he was to pretend to be an Alpha from now on. His father would get pills, suppressors, scent blockers, everything he needed, legal or illegal, to keep the secret hidden. All Mickey needed to do was keep his inner omega under control.

Two, and that was the tricky part, if anyone else ever found out about it, Terry would sell him for the highest bidder. Like a piece of meat, for any old man who wanted an omega to abuse but knew no one would accept that willingly.

His heart missed a beat just from thinking about that possibility. Being someone's property was scarier than death.

No one would look for a missing omega, especially when his own family wouldn't be interested in getting him back, so there was no escape. Once he was sold, that's all he would be, for the rest of his life.

Since then, Mickey had this clear on his mind. Suppress your inner omega, take all drugs your father gives you, lie about who you are. This is what will keep you safe.

It's a good philosophy not only because it stops him from becoming an actual sex slave, but it also protects him generally being raped by random Alphas. On a neighborhood like this? Any unmated omega needs to be escorted everywhere 24/7 or they'll most likely be attacked by some creepy Alpha.

Violence was the norm there, and it was hard to get any kind of respect unless you were a big bad Alpha or had one by your side.

Mickey needed to stay safe not only from his father's greedy, money-seeking tendencies but from all dirty minded random Alphas that existed in their neighborhood.

Not that the rest of the country or the world, in general, was kind to omegas. Southside just had its own extra violent touch.

The only other person who knew the truth about who he was Mandy, only because she was home the moment it happened. She had cried and begged Terry not to kill him, Mickey knew she was the main reason he was still alive.

She was also the only one he could talk to. Not that he was exactly open about his feelings to her either, but Mandy was still the only one he knew that would try to understand him in the very few moments he wished to talk. And he wanted it stay that way.

If everyone though Mickey was an Alpha, he was safe. No being bought by some middle class fucker. No being raped in a back alley. All he needed to do was to keep the act.

But now Ian fucking Gallagher knows and Mickey is _fucked._

You see, the fucking cocktail of drugs he takes to pass as Alpha is good but not magic. It stops heats from happening, but not even the best sprays you can buy, or steal, stop the sweet smell of an omega during that period. Even if he wasn't suffering the actual heat effects, except for a light fever sometimes, the heat was still vaguely  _there._

Not everyone could smell it, not even every Alpha. It was really faint. But it was enough that his father had forbidden him from leaving the house at the times his heat was supposed to hit.

The pseudo‐heat was on its second day and Mickey had obeyed and stayed home as he always did. But Ian was also in the house and certainly could absolutely fucking smell it.

Fuck. This kid will rape him. They're alone in the house, no one will be there for a while and he just found out Mickey's omega. After he's done, Mickey's dad will fucking find out and sell him off to become a sex toy to some fu- No, no. He can still put a stop to this.

He wanted to run. All of his life, his first instinct had never been to run. No, he always wanted to stay and fight, even if he knew he might lose. But that was literally his worst fear and for the first life, he desperately wanted to run away.

But Gallagher was standing in the way, blocking the door. He couldn't flee like that, so he needed to get a grip and _fight this._ He was good at not showing how he really felt.

He looked around. No guns close enough to grab. But he could maybe intimidate the kid, that has always worked. Maybe he can at least scare him away for now. Omega or not, he was still a Milkovich.

"You try to fucking rape me, you're dead, you hear me? You think just because I'm omega I can't take you out?" Mickey made it clear. "And that's not even mentioning what my dad will do to you when he finds out."

Nothing, of course. He would probably be mad that he wouldn't be able to sell Mickey as a virgin omega, but he would also blame Mickey for that. Ian doesn't need to know that, though.

Mickey has told far worse lies for far less important reasons. He didn't mind using his family reputation to keep himself safe, even if none of that was true.

Ian's eyes went wide.  
"What? Why would I.... fuck, I'm not here to rape you. You think I have a death wish?" Ian asked, sounding exasperated. "Besides, I wouldn't... do that. To anyone."

Now Mickey had to laugh. Yeah, the kid was bullshiting him, probably wanting to get his guard lowered so he could dominate him easier.

Alphas were Alphas. No matter how innocent Gallagher looked, Mickey had never met an Alpha who actually minded omegas being hurt. Some pretended to be nice and friendly, but in the end they all showed their true colors. Some were even genuinely nice to omegas from their families, but to outsiders? No, that never happened.

"Yeah, right. You're an Alpha, Gallagher." He reminded him. "I know what all of you think about us. What you want from us."

Something in his expression softened.  
"I don't want anything from you." He promised. He also lowered the crowbar and Mickey took that as an opportunity.

He had quick reflexes, even quicker than the average south side resident's, and used that to get the thing from Ian's hands, startling him.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Mickey advised, but Ian didn't move. He didn't even look scared anymore, just surprised. Fuck, that was bad. "What do you want? What do you want to keep your fucking mouth shut and leave?"

He and his brothers could beat someone up for Ian. He could give him a gun or free drugs. He could give him some money to shut him up. Mickey could figured that out.

"I don't want anything from you." He repeated, voice firm. "At least, not if you don't want to give me."

Wait, what? Mickey thought that sounded like a proposition, but at the same time it really did not.

"So you're telling me you wanna fuck me, but the whole kicking and screaming thing would turn you off?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"What? No! I mean... kinda? I just... I mean, you're hot. You smell great. The best omega I've ever smelled, actually. But it's just wrong to do stuff with someone who doesn't want it, even if they're trying to pretend out of fear or whatever." Mickey just kept staring at him, crowbar raised. Ian sighed. "Alright, man. I'll just leave, then."

No, that was bad as well. Even if Ian didn't touch him himself, who knows who he would give the information to.

He couldn't just let the boy walk free with the knowledge that placed Mickey's whole life and safety on the palm of his hands.

"Wait, no! What the fuck, I can't let you do that." He complained, making Ian turn around. "How do I know you're not gonna tell people? What do you want to keep your fucking mouth shut?" He needed a guarantee, or at least something close to it.

"Mickey, I won't tell anyone. I know it's a fucked up world, alright? My sister can't leave the house on her own since she presented and I know that sucks. This place treats omegas like garbage." The kid looked so damn earnest. "You have my word."

How could someone born and raised were they were just say shit like that?

"The fuck your word means to me?" He yelled. They weren't close, had never been. How could he just trust Ian's word with something like that?

"Well, what other choice do you have? Are you gonna keep me in your basement until you sort this shit out?" He questioned. His tone was just a tad teasing and Mickey hated it. It meant the boy wasn't afraid.

"I could kill you." Mickey said, shrugging. He could probably pick up a gun quicker than Gallagher could run out the street.

Ian looked something close to scared for maybe half a second before his expression changed.

"You won't." He affirmed, firmly. "You don't want to kill me, dude."

It's true. Mickey didn't want to kill a kid two years younger than him who did nothing to hurt him yet. Besides, Ian and Mandy were close, she would flip her shit if she found out.

Also, as much as he has hurt people, he never actually pulled the trigger on anyone. He's helped his dad, he has hidden bodies, he has done some shit, but never actually committed murder. He didn't want his first body to be a neighbour kid who never actually threatened him.

"I won't tell, alright? I get nothing out of destroying your life. I sure as hell won't do it for fun." He insisted. "Now, can I go? Your smell is... getting pretty strong, dude."

Mickey furrowed his brows. He wasn't suppose to smell strong to anyone, not even an Alpha. The meds he was on were all pretty strong, his scent was supposed to be faint.

He tried to brush off the thought that he and Ian must be extremely compatible, if be could smell it so clearly.

"What? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself? Afraid you'll jump me?" Mickey asked. "So much for not fucking the unwilling, huh?"

He couldn't help but sound a little bitter. Mickey was tired of the way Alphas behaved.

"I can control myself, I'm not afraid of that. You say no, it means no, end of discussion, okay?" Ian repeated himself. "But I can't control the rush of blood downstairs. The negotiation for my freedom will get a lot more awkward if I have a hard-on."

Alright, that made Mickey snort.

Maybe Mickey was going insane for actually letting the boy walk away with his biggest secret, but it's the best option for now.

"Listen, if I let you go, and anyone finds out... I'll fucking shoot you. I'll fucking shoot you between your eyes, you hear me?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Loud and clear." Ian promised. "Don't worry, you won't waste a bullet on me."

"I better not." Mickey said. If Ian told the whole school, Mickey would probably just shoot both of them and get this over with. "Oh, and I'll be tagging along with you to school. To keep an eye on you."

"Seems reasonable." He agreed. It had been ages since Mickey actually showed up to a class, but oh well. He could take if it mean watching the redhead. "So... can I go now?"

Mickey sighed. With a heavy feeling in his guts, he nodded, finally letting the boy go. Ian almost ran out of that place.

Only time would tell if Mickey got himself a good ally or if he fucked his life beyond what words could describe.

•••

"I'm telling you, Ian won't say a word to anyone. He's not a bad one." Mandy promised him, as they walked together to school for the first time in a while "The only reason I never told him before is that it isn't my secret to share."

"You damn right it isn't." He said, defensively. Of course he knew she wouldn't say shit to anyone, but still. "If your boyfriend is as good as you say, he won't mind me tagging along for a while."

"Not my boyfriend." She reminded him, rolling her eyes. They weren't interested in each other like that. "But whatever, do what you want."

Ian and Mandy had ended up getting really close in the last year. Mickey never cared much to hear and pay attention on what she said about the Alpha, but from that moment on he certainly would.

It had been now two days after Ian smelled him, smelled who he really was. Smelled _what_ he really was. Now, his heat is gone through and through, so Mickey can be in public again.

It's been a while since he attended a class, and he didn't miss it, not even a little. Whatever, it's not like he planed on actually paying attention.  
  
Ian was already waiting for them when they showed up. Well, more like he was waiting for Mandy, given how he looked slightly surprised to see Mickey.

But he didn't look worried, which was a good thing. If he had told someone at school already, he'd be afraid that Mickey could realize that. As soon as the surprise vanished, he looked calm again, so it must be fine. For now.

If he was surprised, it meant the whole thing might have slipped his mind. Mickey felt a wave of jealousy wash through him, that Ian had the privilege to just forget about something that was eating him up inside.

Mandy ran a little ahead of him, a smile on her lips as she hugs Ian. 'And then she doesn't fucking know why people think they're banging' Mickey thought bitterly.

"Hey, Mickey. So you were serious about watching me, huh?" Ian addressed him, but he didn't look bothered by his presence. He looked almost... amused? Fuck, Mickey wanted to punch that pretty face.

"I'm always serious about this shit." He promised. He would never play around with something that would define his life and freedom like that. "So you better get used to it."

It had been the condition for Ian to be cleared to leave the Milkovich house and Mickey was going to stand by his word. 

"Alright, alright. I'll do my best to pass your test." He said, smiling sweetly like he didn't understand how he had Mickey's fucking life in his hands. It was infuriating.

"My test is just not fucking telling anyone, so you better fucking pass." Mickey said, trying his best to sound angry instead of worried. He mostly succeeded. "I'm serious, dumbass. Not a single fucking soul."

"Well... I think it's great that someone else knows now. It's a heavy secret for only two people to carry, don't you think, Mickey?" Mandy tried to make things less tense, but it only made him want to disappear. "I mean, three if you count dad, but..." She trailed off.

No, it wasn't 'great'. Just because Mandy trusted that boy it didn't mean he was actually trustworthy. After all, she did have a questionable taste for men, even if they weren't together in this case.

Ian picked up on the fact he was uncomfortable right away. Mickey wondered how much easier Ian would be able to read him, if he didn't wear so many sprays and scent suppressors.

His scent would be much easier to read, especially to an Alpha. The suppressors make it hard for other people to pick up on his feelings, and the pills helped with that. It was great, because most people just thought he had very few emotions or was extremely skilled at hiding them and that was a good reputation to have.

The sprays just made him smell like an Alpha who wears too much cologne or after-shave.

"Uh, you know what? I feel like we shouldn't talk about this, someone could overhear and get their own conclusions." He advised. "Let's just pretend Mickey finally realized how fun and awesome we are and now wants to hangout with us."

Well, the kid had some balls to be this chill when he knew any slip up could literally get Mickey to kill him.

Instead of being angry, Mickey just felt... intrigued. He still flipped him off, but Ian just laughed. The Alpha seemed relaxed. Almost as if he thought they were friends.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Of course, Mickey wouldn't lower his guard, no matter what. He knew how bad these things could end up getting. He wasn't kidding about keeping an eye on Gallagher, no way he was trusting that guy yet.

But he was freaking out a little less. Just slightly, like he could finally breathe again. Things were still fucked up, but the feeling of imminent danger was starting to fade. He could fix this, he could survive this.

There were fair worse people in the world who could have found out. As long as he kept paying attention so Ian didn't do any stupid shit, maybe they both could get out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work title from "The story" by Conan Gray. Chapter titles are also song lyrics, and I will be crediting them all once the story is done, but feel free to ask if you're interested in knowing one of the songs you read. Hope you're enjoying!


	2. At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm here again! Please don't be fooled into thinking I have an organized posting shedule, I swear I'm an absolute mess lol. But honestly, I'm so happy with the response for last chapter that I decided to post today. Thank you so so so much for your feedback! I was afraid this theme would be too niche in this fandom, but apparentely it's not! I'm super happy with the comments♡
> 
> Mickey is kinda looking for a fight in this, so please, excuse him. Enjoy! ♡  
> WARNINGS: more talk about rape (light), self-hatred, canon-typical violence, canon-typical offensive language.

Over three weeks of seeing Ian everyday and it was... way better than Mickey had anticipated, actually.

The only Alpha who knew that Mickey was omega was his father and, well, that obviously didn't go very well. So he wasn't too thrilled to see how the other Alpha who now knew it would treat him.

But Ian didn't treat him any different for being an omega, at least not in any way that was obvious. Yeah, he obviously wasn't very afraid of Mickey, but he respected him. That was almost better.

He clearly didn't tell anyone about his secret either. Mickey had been paying close attention to everyone he saw talking to Ian but none of them seemed to eye Mickey different at all. So the boy kept true to his word.

He didn't even seem to _want_ to tell anyone. The information he had was big and important, he could try to blackmail Mickey, but he never did. It didn't even seem to cross his mind.

Even in the few times when the two of them were alone, he didn't brought up the fact Mickey was omega at all. He knew damn well Ian wanted to ask questions, though. Sometimes the Alpha would throw him a curious gaze, and then quickly look away.

"Just shoot, man." Mickey said, taking one of the joints Ian had just offered him. That would be their second time getting high together after school.

Maybe it would be easier to talk about this shit if he was stoned. He sat down on the ground and waited for Ian to do the same.

"What?" Ian asked him. Mickey rolled his eyes, the boy was obviously full of questions, but had decided not to push until now. Mickey could as well indulge him.

It was better to just get everything out of the way than just let Ian's imagination run wild with whatever ideas he had about Mickey and his status.

"Just ask away, man. The shit you want to ask." He prompted. "Fucking say it. I can't take you fucking looking at me like that." It was actually only slightly annoying, but Ian didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was..." He trailed off. Was he... blushing? It sure looked like it, but Alphas didn't do shit like that. "I just keep thinking about how you did it. That must be a lot of work... hiding it."

Hell yeah it was. So many shit he had to take everyday, plus the constant fear someone would find out. But at least Terry was the one who actually made the plan and got the drugs for him. Mickey only had to take them.

"It's mostly my dad's work." He admitted, shrugging. "He gets me the pills, suppressants, sprays... all the shit I need. I just gotta fucking act like an Alpha."

"So... it's all an act? Everything you do?" Ian seemed confused. "It doesn't look that way."

Mickey snorted. Typical of an Alpha, if an omega was mouthy and thought freely then it must be an act, right?

"Not everything, bitch. Just cause I'm omega doesn't mean I spend every waking hour wanting to submit to some fucking knot-head." He explained. "I just... have to control the urges. And pretend that I have Alpha ones."

Ian, nodded, taking the joint to his own lips again. They both looked ahead of them, not wanting to face each other. It was a little awkward, after all.

"Was it your idea?" He asked. "To pretend you're Alpha? You know, to keep you safe and shit."

He never had the opportunity to think about how he wanted to proceed. His father had been home the moment he presented, already with his fist in the air before Mickey even fully comprehend what was going on.

"No, man. All Terry's fucking idea." He told him. "That's why no one can't know. He'll flip his shit if the word gets out one of his sons is an o'."

Ian didn't need to know exactly what 'flip his shit' meant. Mickey sure as hell wouldn't explain to him that it meant getting his ass sold so his father could get the money and pretend he never existed in the first place.

"I'm sorry, man. That's shitty. There's no shame in being omega." He sounded so fucking _earnest_ Mickey wanted to smash his face in.

No Alpha believed that. Hell, _no_ _one_ believed that. When a child presented as Alpha, their parents told the whole neighborhood, said how proud they were and threw parties to celebrate.

Not even good, caring parents get happy when their child present as omega. Other people just find out when they realize the change in scent. It's not celebrated, no one is proud.

"Cut the crap, asshole. You don't need to lie to get my fucking sympathy or some shit." Mickey warned him, trying not to grind his teeth. "I know what I am, Gallagher, no need to sugarcoat it."

"What does that even mean?" he asked, turning to face Mickey a bit, but he didn't do the same. "Is not your fault you're an omega. Even if it was... it's not a bad thing."

"How is it not a fucking bad thing?" He asked, battling not to raise his voice too loud, even if there was no one around. "You know what people around here would do to me if they found out?"

Grope him. Beat him. Rape him. That's what they would do. And, of course, Mickey could hold his own in a fight, but they'd use their Alpha voices and maybe come in groups to make it harder on him. That's what happens with every other omega unless they're being protecting by an Alpha or even a beta.

Ian sighed.  
"Yeah, that part is fucked up. But that's not... it's not being an omega that is shameful. It's how people treat omegas." Was it the weed getting Gallagher to talk like a fucking philosopher? Jeez.

"So what part sounds entirely dignified to you? Craving for a fucking knot like a bitch in actual heat every two months? Getting slick from your ass? Wishing for an Alpha knot-head to bite you so they can fucking control you for the rest of your life?" He turned to face Ian that time, too angry to do anything other than scream at his face.

"Mickey, look, I didn't-" He, of course, got interrupted.

"Look, drop the fucking act, alright?" He asked. "I know that all Alphas think we're just worthless bitches. Breeders if we're lucky. Sex slaves if-"

Mickey didn't even know why he was being such an asshole about all of this. He was the one who said Ian could ask whatever he wanted, and now he was getting pissed.

"Can you not speak like that about someone I fucking care about?" Ian asked, teeth slightly gritted. Damn, he was actually mad about that.

Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
"Jesus, Ian! Seriously? I'm someone you care about?" He asked. "You barely know me, man. What fucking fairy tale shit is that?"

Ian suddenly realized what he said, and seemed shocked at his own revelation. Mickey said nothing about how it actually pleased him to know it just came naturally to him.

"No, no. I don't... shit. I don't mean you. I mean my sister." By his blush and the way he avoided visual contact, he absolutely meant Mickey. "You know she presented as omega last month, right?"

"Your sister, huh?" He teased, anger vanished from his body quicker than he ever got rid of it in the past. He was mostly amused.

Mickey did hear something about the other Gallagher redhead turning out to be an omega, but is not like he could keep up with all gossip in the neighborhood.

"Yeah... of course I didn't mean, uh... I- I know what this is, alright? You're just keeping an eye on me." He assured.

Mickey nodded, even though he wasn't too sure that was true. He liked Ian's company. It was hard to make friends when everyone feared your family and you had a major secret to hide.

He was a little freaked out, actually, by how much he enjoyed being around the Alpha. He had never thought he would feel safe when alone with an Alpha, at least not without a gun or another weapon. But there he was.

In a way, it was still scary. Only he was scared of himself, not of Ian. This meant he was getting too close, and that was the last thing he needed. No matter how much Mandy claimed Ian was a good one.

"Good." He said simply. "If it makes you feel any better... your company doesn't suck as much as I thought it would." Shit... why did he say that?

The Alpha perked up like a puppy being told it's a good boy.  
"So the big bad Milkovich likes spending time with me?" He teased lightly.

Mickey shoved him so hard he ended up on his elbows, but Ian still seemed amused.

"Big bad Milkovich has a knife on him right now." He reminded him. Not that he would anything with it at that point. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he did did like spending time too much to hurt him unprompted. "So keep your fucking mouth shut."

Ian smiled, seeing right through the threat. Mickey found it weird yet intriguing that Ian learned to read so much about him in so little time.

"Do you plan on doing it forever?" Ian asked suddenly. "Hiding, I mean."

Mickey sighed. To be honest, he didn't know either. He had no plan to stop anytime soon, but he knew it was very unlikely he would be able to do it forever. His body would give up on him pretty early if he did that.

"I don't know, man. Until my old man dies or gets put away for good, at the very least." He answers. "But then again, my Alpha brothers don't fucking know either. They could very well make my life hell after dad's gone, who knows?"

He didn't think they would, not really. At least Iggy, with some help of Mandy even though she's a beta, would try to defend him, Mickey believes. But still, it's a possibility.

All the drugs he puts inside of his body daily would probably kill him before that happens. Many of those were illegal and there's a reason for that; they're not safe. And while it's fine to take them for a while to get out of a bad situation, a lifetime consuming that shit uninterruptedly could seriously fuck him up.

He has been taking this shit for four years and a half, still not nearly enough to be a real risk to his life. But in five more years doing it, without giving his body time to recover, his reproductive system will be too much of a mess to effectively recover. Whatever, not like he would have kids anyway.

And in ten more years his hormone levels would be messed up enough to affect more aspects of his health. In fifteen, his organs would be feeling the effects, possibly begin to malfunction. In twenty... it would be either stop them right away or just wait for death to come.

Mickey gulped, not feeling too great about the life expectancy of thirty-seven years.

"It can't be good for you..." Ian pointed out. Well, he didn't fucking know half of it. It's not like the general public researched to know exactly how bad some of those drugs were.

"It's whatever." Mickey lied. "That way I keep creepy Alphas away too. Fuck, man, the things people in this shithole would try to do if they found out..."

Mickey and his relatives have beaten people, stolen from them, threaten them. If those people found out an _omega_ did all of that, there'd be hell to pay.

"Well, I could..." Ian stopped himself on time. "I mean, yeah, that wouldn't go well."

"Were you... were you about to say you could protect me?" Mickey asked, eyebrows raised. Something snapped inside his chest. "Were you seriously just about to say that to me?" He got up from where he was sitting, clearly pissed off.

"I- I mean, maybe, but I was just-" 

"Shut up, alright? I can take care of myself. I _take_ fucking care of myself. I didn't need you for the last four fucking years and I sure as hell don't need you now." He gritted out. "I don't need this Alpha bullshit."

Maybe a little bit of his anger was irrational, but fuck it. Mickey didn't need anyone fighting his battles for him.

"C'mon, Mickey." Ian called, when he turned to go away. "I'm sorry, alright? But just... you don't need to go. Is it so bad? That I want to keep bad stuff from happening to you? Is it such a crime?"

Mickey went back and delivered a punch right to his nose.

Ian didn't get to do that, he didn't get to say shit like that like it didn't _mean_ anything. Mickey didn't need him, no matter how much Mickey _wanted_ him. That had been a bad idea in multiple ways.

"What the fuck, Mickey?" Ian held his bloody nose, but didn't seem inclined to punch back. Fuck that, Mickey could really use a fight at the moment.

He went from zero to one hundred really quickly. They were having a good time, but he couldn't ignore that. Mickey was just a bit too proud and a lot too scared for that.

Plus, that might have something to do with how he doesn't know how to co-exist with an Alpha that isn't an actual threat to him. It felt almost... unnatural for him.

"I'm done with watching your ass. Congratulations, you passed the fucking test! I won't bother anymore." He yelled. "I know you're not gonna say shit anyway."

He should probably not threaten someone who knew something so important like that, but Mandy was right. The boy won't tell.

He stormed away, promptly ignoring Ian calling his name. He knew he was overreacting, but he also knew you could never take chances with an Alpha.

Maybe that was the beginning of Ian showing his true self to him. First it was talk about protecting. Then, 'protecting' started to mean 'keeping you away'. And before you knew it, it also mean protecting from yourself. You ended up being a puppet to the Alpha.

That's how all 'good' Alphas went bad. Mickey prefered the ones who were just bad from the get go.

He could hold himself in a fight, he knew how to protect himself if it became a beating, he knew how to tend to his own wounds. But this kind of emotional games? That shit scared him.

It was better this way, he told himself. He got away before he got too attached and did something stupid, like trusting Ian.

•••

"C'mon, just talk to him!" Mandy asked, for maybe the hundredth time that day. Mickey couldn't stand it anymore.

Only three days passed since he punched Gallagher and he had been avoiding the guy since. His sister was not very happy about it.

"I don't have shit to say to him." He warned her. "Why the fuck you care so much? He's not my friend, I don't owe him anything."

Him and Ian might have gotten used to each other pretty quickly but ultimately they meant nothing to each other. Or so he told himself.

"Maybe is less me caring and more me being fucking tired of listening to him talking about you non-stop." It was bullshit, she obviously cared. "Just tell him you forgive him or whatever."

Yeah, like Mickey and Gallagher would just sit down and talk about their feelings. Milkoviches didn't do shit like that.

"I ain't doing any of that pansy shit!" He complained, rolling his eyes. "We're not friends, alright? I don't have anything to forgive him for, I'm just done with his ass."

"You're all worked up over this. What even happened? He doesn't tell me what he did." She insisted. "You think he told someone? I'm telling you, Mickey, he would never-"

"It's not that. Can you just fuck off? Let that shit go, I told you I'm not his fucking friend." He said, getting more and more annoyed. "Nothing fucking happened. We're just done."

He didn't want to talk about it. Truth is, he had already gotten used to Ian's presence and he missed it.

He rarely spent time with someone outside of his family, well, unless he was terrorizing them. Ian became a constant for a couple of weeks and already wanted that back, even if he knew it was nothing but foolishness.

"You don't need to lie to me, you know. You can just say what happened." Oh God, why can't she just shut up? "I know you punched him, but who even knows what sets you off?"

"Oh, it must be the omega hormones acting out, right?" He asked bitterly.

"Shut the fuck up. You know that's not what I'm talking about." She said. Mickey did know that, but it still pissed him off. "We're Milkoviches, we all have a bad temper. You're not special."

"I know, ok?" He admitted. "Gallagher just said some shit that pissed me off. That's it. I have no reason to keep that fucker around, so I won't."

"Could you be more vague?" She complained. "Whatever. But Ian feels really bad, so you should talk to him sometime. Or just let him talk to you."

"If I say I'll think about it, will you shut the fuck up?" He asked and Mandy nodded. "Then, I'll fucking think about it. There, happy?"

He was already thinking about it. He didn't think Ian really had some crazy Alpha plan to control him, it was just what Mickey mind had imagined in the heat of the moment.

But he didn't want the stab to his pride that it would mean to acknowledge that. And even worse, if it turned out Ian was actually a knothead, Mickey would forever hate himself for giving him a second chance.

And the biggest reason... it was probably good that he stayed away from Ian. That way, he could keep his own body and mind, and God forbid _his heart,_ from having any ideas about the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'd really enjoy feedback on this one too<3  
> Mickey's head is kinda all over the place in this one, but I think it's pretty understandable. Updating soon!


	3. He's only here for one thing, but so am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Guys, your feedback has been absolutely insane, thank you so so so so much for your kudos and comments♡ I honestly wasn't expecting all this love, so thanks!  
> Also, we got smut today, yay! Mickey is still a little confused, but he's getting there... Enjoy! ♡
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual content, some mentions of bigotry and canon-typical language (but that last one is basically for all chapters so...)

Gallagher got to him two days after the talk with Mandy. It was so fucking stupid that Mickey's first thought was 'fucking finally'. He shouldn't want that shit.

"Mickey! Mickey, c'mon, just talk to me." He pleaded, and the omega kept walking as if he wasn't even seeing him. "Stop pretending I'm not here."

Of course, that was the complete opposite of what he did. Mickey kept trying to convince himself he could outlast Gallagher in this.

"For fuck's sake, Mick." He begged. "Just let me fucking apologize."

"For what, Gallagher?" He asked, still walking, still not facing the Alpha. "You didn't do shit to me. You don't owe me shit."

As pissed as Mickey was, at least he recognized that was on him. There were so many ways in which Ian could screw him over, but he never did.

"Maybe, but I know how much your independence is important to you. I never meant that you can't take care of yourself." He explained. "And I'm sorry that's how it came out, alright?"

Mickey decided to give him a break and stopped trying to run away. With a long sigh, he tried to organize his thoughts enough to say something back.

"What did you actually mean then?" He asked. If Ian didn't want to control him, then what did he want?

"That if shit hits the fan, you don't _need_ to be on your own. You can do it, I don't doubt it for a second. But I can help, if you want me to." He offered. "If someone else finds out or you need to come off your meds, I can _help._ But I'd never think you can't survive it on your own."

"And what would be your plan for that? Fucking mate me?" He asked. "If you say yes to that, I swear to God I'll-"

"No, alright? I never said that shit. I'm not fucking crazy. You're putting words in my mouth." Ian accused. "I just... look, I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not even a bit interested in you, but I also just like your company in general, and I'm sorry if I offended you. I just wanted to be near, if you'll have me."

Mickey wasn't exactly shocked at the admission. He had guessed Gallaghar was attracted to him, at least to some level. It didn't stop the funny feeling he got from having it confirmed.

He sighed. What Ian said made perfect sense, and it wasn't like Mickey _wanted_ to stay mad at him. He wish he did though.

"I get it, man." He conceded. "It's just... you're the only Alpha, besides my father, who knows this shit. Fuck, I have to analyse your every move, Ian. It's basic survival."

"Yeah, I think I understand that." Ian said. "It's fine if I still have to gain your trust or whatever. I know it's gonna be hard, but I can do it."

Only it wouldn't be nearly as hard as he seemed to think. Shit, Mickey already trusted him more than he should have. Sure, not completely yet, but even a little bit of trust was dangerous. He was putting himself in a vulnerable position.

"Holy shit, man, you really gotta stop saying poetic shit like that." He complained, simply not wanting to discuss what Ian had said.

"Does... does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, but he sounded like he was just teasing. Mickey flipped him off.

"That depends. You've got joints?" He asked, making Ian nod. "Then you're fucking forgiven, bitch."

Ian laughed openly at that, and _fuck,_ he had absolutely no right to be simultaneously so adorable and so hot. It did things to Mickey.

They didn't wait too long to find a place where they could just sit and enjoy their weed in peace.

But Ian also didn't take too long to break said peace. He had things to clarify, and Mickey knew what he was about to say before Ian even opened his mouth.

"So..." He started. Shit. "About what I just said..." He trailed off and Mickey tried to play dumb.

"About wanting to be forgiven or some dramatic shit?" He asked, knowing to wasn't convincing at all. Ian just threw him a look.

"No, dumbass. About me being interested in you." He clarified, rolling his eyes. "So... are you interested too or have I been reading this wrong?"

Well, fuck.  
It's not like Mickey couldn't lie. He could, he was great at it. Had to be with the big secret he was hiding from the whole world.

But he wasn't too sure he wanted to. Mickey never had the opportunity to be with an Alpha like that. He couldn't risk it.

He wasn't a complete virgin either. But he never had penetrative sex of any kind, and he never really got anything out of it either. The lack of a knot would rat him out. He mostly kept it to fingering or going down on betas or even other omegas, but he truly hated it. He did it to keep up the Alpha appearances.

It worked, and everyone just seemed to think he was always busy and super attentive to his partners. At least being with male betas felt good, the rest was absolutely excruciating.

So being with an Alpha who already knew and didn't treat him like absolute shit? Fuck, that was really appealing.

"You're asking me if I think you're hot?" He was vague instead. "You know I have two perfectly functional eyes, right?"

Ian snorted. Yeah, maybe it wasn't a smart idea to boost his confidence.  
"Thanks, I guess. But that's not what I meant." He clarified. "It's okay if the answer is no. I'm just trying. I still wanna hang out, and your secret is still safe with me. I won't tell anyone either way."

Why did he have to say shit like that? It made saying no to him much harder than if he just tried to take what he wanted.

The way Ian Gallagher messed with Mickey's brain was interesting, to say the least. One minute Mickey's survival instinct is kicking in full force. Telling him to run away. Reminding him of all the ways Ian could screw him over. Warning him that Alphas are always going to be dangerous.

But then Ian just looks at him. Or says stupid shit that makes Mickey believe in even more stupid fairytale shit, like Alphas that can actually respect omegas and treat them like human beings.

"My dad has business to do in two hours. The house will be empty." He said simply. That was all invitation that Ian was going to get.

"Wait, what? Really?" Ian's eyes went comically wide. He wasn't expecting Mickey to be this forward. "You know you don't need to, right?"

"I don't need to do a single thing I don't fucking want to. Ever." Unless his dad found out that another person knew. "The door will be unlocked. Come or not, I don't give a shit."

"I'll be there." Ian promised. "What about your siblings?"

"My brothers will be with Terry." He explained. "Mandy... fuck if I know what Mandy does, but she can leave if it bothers her."

He has gotten quite an ear full from Mandy bringing guys over when Terry wasn't home, so he didn't really give a shit.

"Alright, then." Ian looked like he hadn't been under the impression he would make it. Almost startled by Mickey agreeing. "Can't wait."

"Don't start getting all fucking sappy now, Gallagher." He reminded, starting to walk towards his house. "In two hours, ok? Or you'll miss your chance."

If he looked back, he might regret it, so he kept on walking and facing ahead of him. His decision was made.

•••

He was freaking out about his decision.

Mickey was home alone, it turned out Mandy was hanging out with some boy, so it would be all him and Ian. Which was exactly what he had wanted in the first place. But _still._

Just a few hours ago him and Ian were in some kind of weird fight and now Mickey was about to get fucked by him. What the fuck was wrong with him?

No matter how fucked up it sounded, Mickey ached for it. He had been supressing his desire to be with an Alpha for _so_ long now, it felt like Ian finding out was a blessing instead of a curse. He wanted an Alpha, and there was an Alpha who knew what he was and wanted him right back. It's perfect, right? Everybody gets something out of it.

Ian was a decent person, Mickey thinks. He seemed like one, at least. But truth is, Mickey had never felt safe in the company of an Alpha.

He still doesn't feel like Ian could never be a threat. He knew he could, at any given moment. But he felt somewhat comfortable enough that he doesn't think Ian would try to hurt him. Comfortable enough that he was willing to risk it.

But then there was that chance that letting go and doing what they both wanted to would be exactly what would trigger Ian changing with him. Up to now Mickey was just an idea. He was untouchable. Ian had not seen him displaying any omega urge.

If they fucked, Mickey, as an omega, would be _real._ He'd be a real omega who Ian fucked, who submitted to Ian. Who knew if this would trigger some possessive knot-head bullshit?

Mickey was forced to stop fretting once he heard the crack of the front door. He turned his head, and that was it, Ian was there. He looked as scared as Mickey felt.

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly, closing the door behind him. "Changed your mind?"

Mickey shook his head.  
"I know what I want." Thankfully, his voice sounded more confident than he was. "What about you?"

Ian nodded, quickly getting closer to Mickey. The omega suddenly realized he was going for a kiss, and panicked lightly.

"No kissing." He decided. The risk was too high. "This is just fucking, we don't need to kiss like we're some couple or whatever."

Mickey would be damned if he starting catching feelings for Ian, like _for real._ There was no space left in his life for a relationship, and he certainly didn't want the drama that came with an Alpha. He didn't want to be tied down.

Ian looked honest to God disappointed, but didn't say anything. He just aimed for his neck, leaving small kisses there instead.

He gently grabbed Mickey's hips, bringing them closer. Mickey held his shoulders in return, and let the Alpha do his thing.

Truth is, he also desperately wanted to make out with Ian, all open mouths and exploring tongues. But someone had to impose limits or this would end up badly.

Ian tugged on his shirt and Mickey got the memo, quickly disposing of it as the Alpha did the same to his own.

And _fuck,_ was he hot. Objectively, Mickey knew that already. But seeing him like that, shirtless in that context, was enough to take his breath away. Ian was fucking well-built.

"Can I leave marks?" Ian stopped to ask, and it was clear he desperately wanted to. "Nothing too wild, I promise."

Mickey froze for maybe half a second before realizing he didn't give a damn. Everyone would just think he had humored some bad behaved omega or agreed to fuck an overenthusiastic beta. This, at least, he could have.

So he nodded, and Ian wasted no time to start sucking on his neck and shoulders, alternating between suction and open-mouthed kisses against the skin.

Mickey's supressants were supposed to make it slightly harder for him to get slick, but that didn't seem to be a problem since he could already feel some of the substance starting to dribble from his ass.

He couldn't help it. Fuck, Ian smelled delicious to him, good enough to eat. He always did, but as he got aroused the scent became stronger and Mickey's body responded to it. He might do a lot to hide it, but he's still an omega, so he gets deeply affected by that.

Ian started unbuckling his pants, and Mickey let him. He was breathing hard, which only made him smell more of Ian. Fuck, he wanted so bad.

As Mickey starting taking his open pants off, Ian did the same to his own and soon they were both in their underwear.

_Shit,_ the boy was hung. It was general knowledge that Alphas tended to be on the bigger side, Mickey knew that. But still, he was a little surprised and a lot impressed by what he saw. The outline left little to the imagination, and Mickey couldn't stop staring.

He got back to Earth, however, when Ian, with a stupid little smirk, opened his mouth. Probably about to say something stupid, but Mickey interrupted.

"If you even think about saying some smug shit, I swear to God, I'll kick your ass home fucking half-naked and blue-balled, you dick." He threatened.

Ian quickly lost the smirk and raised his hands in surrender. Mickey just rolled his eyes at him.

He kneeled down to help Ian out of his underwear, and _fuck_ , his cock bobbed and missed Mickey's face for very little. He couldn't help but lick a stripe from base to tip.

"Shit, Mickey." Ian groaned. "Warn a guy. Fuck."

It was... interesting. The taste wasn't anything much, but the texture felt good against his tongue. Mickey wanted to taste more, but what he needed was for Ian to fuck him. They could leave the blowjob to another time.

He got up quickly, taking his own underwear off as he stood. Ian was looking at him hungrily. It was nice, to be wanted by an Alpha.

Ian closed the space between them again, attacking his neck and shoulders with hot kisses and small hickeys.

Soon his hand travelled down, slowly getting closer to his hole. Ian hesitated for a second, but Mickey gave him the confirmation he wanted.

"Do it." He asked. It sounded more desperate than he wanted to.

Ian started exploring gently, but not weakly. He inserted a finger slowly, and Mickey couldn't help but moan. It was simple, Mickey had done that to himself countless times, but Ian's fingers seemed huge compared to his own.

It didn't take long for Ian to insert a second one. Mickey was an omega, after all, and a really horny one, so he could take it just fine.

It become clear that Ian was experienced. No one was that good without knowing their way around omega biology. Mickey felt something that seemed suspiciously like jealousy for maybe a second until he set himself straight. What the fuck?

He hit something inside him that Mickey recognized as his sweet spot. It's not like he had never reached it himself, but Ian's long fingers did it in a way he never could.

"Fuck, _shit,_ Gallagher." He breathed out. "Just fuck me, c'mon, I'm good."

Ian honest to God scoffed.  
"No, you're not." He insisted. "This is your first time, right? You need three or it's going to hurt."

Mickey would roll his eyes if he could bring himself to do it.  
"Then fucking stick a third one in there!" He complained, biting back a moan when Ian did so.

"Like that?" Ian asked, stabbing his fingers right into Mickey's spot.

"Shit, Ian. I wanna last until you're fucking inside!" He hated to boost Ian's ego like that, but damn, the boy was good and he needed to stop before it was over too soon.

"You think I can't make you cum twice?" The fucker was so smug, Mickey wanted to punch him. Or kiss him. Whatever.

"That's- _ah- _a lot of talk, Gallagher." Mickey teased, not sure how he could still talk given the circumstances.

"That a challenge, Milkovich?" He teased right back. "It's on, then."

Fuck, how many omegas had this baby-faced guy finger fucked in his life? Mickey could already feel himself coming apart.

Three fingers up Mickey's ass, the guy clearly took the 'challenge' pretty seriously because soon he used his other hand to touch the omega's dick.

"Fuck, _fuck._ G-Gallagher, if you keep this up..." Mickey warned, even though he was pretty on board with the idea of getting to come twice.

"What? Hm, you're coming if I keep this up?" Ian whispered. "Then do it, come for me."

He did it. Almost on command, and it was the most intense orgasm he had so far. But not for long.

When he came down from his high, biting his own lips, eyelids slowly opening after closing them with the intense pleasure, Ian looked at him with the most smug smile.

Mickey refused to give him any acknowledge of how much he had made him see stars. But the Alpha knew it anyway.

"Hope you're not too tired." He say, playful smile on his lips. "Bet it's going to be easier to take me now you're more relaxed."

It was kinda sweet that Ian considered this, especially since Mickey had never done this before.

"You're fucking kidding me? You have a job here, you're not leaving until your knot is fucking buried in my ass." He announced, rather crudely. "Get on me, Firecrotch."

He decided to turn around, not wanting to face Ian during any of this. The more impersonal, the better. Which was really hard to achieve with someone who cared so much about their partner's pleasure.

Fucking Ian, probably being the only Alpha to ever give a shit about the comfort of omegas he fucks.

Ian was quick to get on top on him.  
"You ready?" He asked, lightly playing with Mickey's rim.

"Yeah... just go for it." He tried not to show but he was a little nervous.

He guided his dick into Mickey's hole slowly, letting him feel inch by inch as he breached him.

Ian was so gentle Mickey kinda wanted to strangle him for daring to treat him like that. But at that the same time he was really fucking grateful, because the boy was _huge_ , and really fucking _thick._

"F-fuck..." Ian breathed out. Mickey was glad to know he was not the only one affected. "You're... you're so fucking tight, Mickey." It was hard for him to even talk.

The omega would have loved to say something smart back, but he was too busy trying not to fall apart.

It didn't hurt like he half expected it to hurt. Ian was right about him being more relaxed. But it did burn, in a somewhat nice way, enough that he knew that if Ian had listened to him and half-assed preparation he'd be in _big_ trouble right now.

He pulled a pillow that was lying around on the bed, burying his face in it. He didn't want the Alpha to hear the pathetic sounds he would end up making.

Once he finally bottomed out, Ian just let his partner adjust for a while, breathing heavily in his ear.

But Mickey wasn't having it. None of that pussy crap, he didn't want time to adjust. He wanted to have his back blown by this guy, no need to make it touchy-feely and delicate.

"C'mon, Gallagher... shit, just do it." He taunted. "Alpha up and- _fuck."_ The most embarrassing sound he had ever made left his lips as Ian began thrusting inside of him.

He tried to muffle his sounds with the pillow once again, but Ian just wasn't having it.

"Let me hear you, Mickey." He pleaded, gripping his hair to bring his head back a little. Not too hard, just enough. "It's just... shit. Just you and me. You can scream for me... I know you want to."

Gallagher shouldn't be able to know that, but fuck if he wasn't right. Mickey did want to scream to the whole world how good he felt.

He wasn't sure if the matching biology of Alphas and omegas was just that strong or if Ian just had a magic dick, but he wanted  _more._

Mickey didn't beg for things, though. He demanded them.

"C'mon, Red. That- _shit,_ that all you got? Fucking faster!" He could feel Ian was still holding back somehow, possibly some crap about not wanting to hurt Mickey. As if he was fucking made of glass.

Ian was, of course, a very attentive partner and did exactly that. Fuck, Mickey definitely wasn't ready to feel all the sensations he did at that.

As much as he was deeply ashamed of his obviously wanton moans, he couldn't keep them in anymore. It was out of his control, everything felt too good.

"Fuck, Mick..." That was new. "S-so fucking tight... best I've ever had."

If Mickey's brain had been processing shit right at the time he might have wondered how fucking compatible they had to be for Ian to think so when Mickey was a virgin in that specific department  _and_ his smell was supposed to be really faint because of all the drugs.

After all, everyone knew how scent was important with a partner, especially if they were Alpha and omega.

Luckily for him, his brain wasn't working right so all he had to think about was the fucking great pounding that he was taking.

"Not gonna last... fucking shit, Mickey, you're so _good._ " Ian said, and something inside Mickey exploded at those words. Shit, he was very close as well.

Ian's rhythm didn't falter, didn't slow down. He was a man with a mission, and Mickey appreciated _very_ much.

The movements were wild, much faster than the timid thrusts at the beggini ng. Not that those weren't amazing as well, but then they found what was the best rhythm for them both.

He both ached for and feared finally getting to cum. He could feel it building up, could feel it in every fiber of his being, but he didn't want that moment to ever end. Not that he would ever tell Gallagher that.

"Shit, Mick... yeah, so fucking good... _fuck,_ I-I'm coming." Ian warned, getting buried in Mickey one last time before coming deep inside of him.

The knot getting bigger and catching on his rim was a complete different sensation. He felt like he might explode, the burn coming back full force but in the most delicious way.

It was all it took for the omega to come as well, dick completely untouched, fighting against the need to shoot Ian's name as he came undone. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Mickey was completely boneless, still coming down from his high. He could feel Ian still inside of him, could feel his fucking cum dripping out. It felt perfect, so dirty and yet so right.

As much as before this he thought he could fool himself into insisting all he wanted was a one-night stand, he couldn't deny it now.

They would definitely do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Smut is not the easiest to write, but I tried :) Feedback is always appreciated! ♡


	4. There's no pre-written guarantee of "happily ever after"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and kudos! You guys are amazing! In exchange, please have some more of Mickey's walls falling down. Enjoy! ♡  
> WARNINGS: the usual about language and mention of rape and sexual slavery, bad parenting, and something similar to suicide idealization? But not really, it's more like the idealization of death. Very brief, though.

Mickey and Ian had had sex three weeks ago. And two days after that. And last week. And two days ago. And yesterday. And today, minutes before having to leave for school.   
  
It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but they really fucked up that. Well, it's not like either of them regretted it.   
  
They were just so good together. Mickey was sure he would never be able to do it again with a beta now he had experienced Ian. Hell, even if he could bang with other Alphas, he's pretty sure he wouldn't. He and Ian just... clicked.   
  
They developed a lot of intimacy, really quickly. It's like their bodies were just drawn to each other all the time.   
  
That ended up bringing them closer. Closer than Mickey had expected. It's not like he was in love or some melodramatic shit, but Ian had definitely become a part of his routine. A part of his life.   
  
He liked when Ian was around, even if they were not fucking. Mickey didn't have lots of friends, since pretty much everyone was scared of him or his family, so it was nice to just sit and talk to someone.   
  
"So... can I come over today? " Ian asked, as they made their way back after school.   
  
"Dad's home." Mickey said simply. His bedroom door didn't lock, so there was absolutely no chance they would take the risk. As if the stench of sex wasn't risky enough.   
  
Discovering this new side of being an omega with Ian didn't mean Mickey lost any of the gut-wrenching fear he had of his father.   
  
"Well... you could come to my house? " Ian offered weakly, knowing damn well what the answer was. Mickey would think it's too risky.   
  
"Yeah, right. With all the rugrats running up and down, we won't even take our shirts off before someone catches us. " Mickey answered, rolling his eyes.   
  
It's not like he didn't want to fuck, but safety came first. It sucked, but it was what they had to work with.   
  
"Alright, alright. Just thought I'd try. " Ian raised his hands in surrender.   
  
The thing is, Mickey did want to spend some more time with him. Even if they couldn't fuck.   
  
"Look, you can still come by if you want." Mickey tried to sound nonchalant.  "Like, hang out like you were just some Alpha buddy or whatever."   
  
Ian snorted.   
"Yeah, more like Alpha fuck-buddy." He teased. That got him a hard shove from the omega.   
  
"Come by or don't, see if I fucking care." Mickey wouldn't look him in the eye, not wanting to acknowledge the unspoken line he was crossing or give any indication that he did, in fact, care.   
  
Every time Ian went to his house, it was to fuck. Sure, sometimes they hung out after, for a  while , but  sex was always a part of it. The main part, even. Ian never went there only to hang out. They didn't do shit like that.   
  
"Sure, I'll go." Ian agreed. "It'll be fun." Thankfully, he didn't comment anything on the change.   
  
Mickey shrugged, doing his best to show how much he didn't care. Fake it until you make it, right?   
  
They arrived at Mickey's place fairly quickly, since they were already close to it, to begin with. Ian wasn't too great at pretending and hiding, since he looked about to pass out when Terry greeted him for maybe half a second.   
  
Thankfully, it's not like Mickey's father even raised his head to look at them, so he didn't notice the tension. He didn't give a shit about what any of his kids did unless he felt like they were embarrassing him.   
  
Mickey would laugh at the reaction if the situation was less serious. Instead, he hit Ian in the arm as soon as they reached his room.   
  
"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" The Alpha hissed.   
  
"For acting like a dumbass, you little shit." Mickey complained, whispering. "Just... play it cool. You looked like you were about to have an aneurisysm when my dad talked to you. "   
  
"I just got a little nervous!" Ian tried to whisper back. "Your dad can be intimidating. And considering-"   
  
Mickey put a finger in front of his lips to get the boy to shut the fuck up, and he nodded in understanding. The walls were thin, and they didn't need anyone eavesdropping.   
  
"Whatever, man, I'm going to get us a beer." Mickey said, already getting up. Ian couldn't help but watch him go.   
  
Ian was really happy Mickey invited him. Truth is, he knew he was starting to fall for him. But it was hard to read Mickey's feelings, when he was always trying to shut them off.   
  
They may have been aware of each other's existences for a long time, but before this they weren't even friends. They barely talked to each other. Everything was still pretty new and fragile.   
  
So he basically let Mickey take the initiative when it came down to stuff like these. He knew the omega would  kick him in the  nuts if  he suggested that they go on a date or something like  that at this point , so  he was  happy with what  he got .   
  
Even if they didn't eventually date, this was fine too. Ian had never been with an omega that he was this compatible with before. Even though he couldn't  scent Mickey except for his slick, a  scent that was  already very weak thanks to his  meds , it was  still the most delicious smell ever.   
  
And his company was great. The big bad Milkovich was more of a grumpy kitten half of the time and Ian loved it. He wanted it, whatever the hell it was, to last as much as possible.   
  
•••   
  
"So... you're dating my brother or you two just fucking? " Mandy blurted out, as if it was no big deal.   
  
Ian chocked on his water. He had not been expecting that.   
  
Sure, it's not like him and Mickey were trying to hide it from Mandy. Hell, she was pretty much the only person in the world who could know about it. But it was mostly an unspoken thing, he didn't say much about him and Mickey to her.   
  
"W-where is this coming from?" He asked her, not sure what to say. She knew they were fucking, there wasn't much left to explain.   
  
"Cut the crap, Gallagher. I just want to know. " She said. " Just curious. You're in my house pretty much all the time... "   
  
Ian sighed. He knew the truth, he knew what him and Mickey were. They weren't a couple and they probably wouldn't ever be able to be one.   
  
"We're fuckbuddies." He addmited. "I don't think your brother wants anything more."   
  
Even if he felt anything for Ian, who definitely wasn't confident enough to affirm Mickey did yet, the boy was really emotionally constipated. He had been pissed a few weeks ago when Ian admitted he cared about him.   
  
So, yeah, Mickey wasn't a fan of just pouring your heart out. He didn't do this type of thing and Ian had to learn to deal with it.   
  
"Mickey doesn't know what he wants. He's too busy with what dad wants him to be. " Mandy explained. " There's... there's probably shit you still don't know about this whole thing. He'll tell you if he wants to, but... it's a shitty situation. Anyway, are you going to eat all of that? "   
  
Yeah... again, that's not where Ian expected this conversation to go at all.   
  
"You can't... you can't just go on as if you didn't say the most cryptid shit ever. "He complained. " What does that even mean? "   
  
With the information he already had, he did think it was a really bad situation, but now there was more? Shit, he needed to know what was happening.   
  
"Not my shit to tell." She explained. "I'm just telling you to have patience. He has his reasons to be so closed off. My family is... well, complicated. "   
  
Ian was certainly curious, but even more than that, he was worried. He knew Terry wasn't a supportive father when it came to his son being an omega, but Mandy was implying it was worse than that.   
  
"At least tell me how bad it is." He asked. "Is Mickey in danger?" Because if he was, Ian couldn't just sit there and wait for the worst to happen. He had to act, he had to do something.   
  
He knew Mickey didn't like the idea of being protected. Especially being protected by an Alpha. But if that was what Ian needed to do to ensure he wouldn't die or some shit, he would do it. Fuck Mickey's pride, his life is more important than it.   
  
"Not if no one else finds out what he is." Mandy promised. "So keep your mouth shut and don't do any stupid shit."   
  
Ian knewthat she knew he wouldn't, but still felt the need to remind him.   
"I'd never tell, you know that." Ian wouldn't do something like that to anyone, but especially not Mickey. "I care about him, Mandy. Even if we're not a couple, I still care. "   
  
"Well, that's good." She said. "Don't be thinking I wouldn't kick your ass just because you're my best friend."   
  
Ian snorted. Yeah, he knew that.   
"I'm serious, Mandy. How much trouble you think he's in? Is it all about your father? "   
  
"I'm serious too." She insisted. "God, forget it. I shouldn't have fucking said anything. "   
  
Only she had said something, and now Ian was slowly spiralling. He knew things weren't good, but knowing they were actually worse and still not knowing exactly how worse? That was torture.   
  
Even if they never became boyfriends, he was confident he was at least Mickey's friend. And any good friend would want him safe.   
  
"Can I at least ask him about it? Try to find out on my own? " He asked.   
  
"Yeah, just don't tell him I said anything." Mandy agreed. "He doesn't like when I stick my nose into his life, but I gotta take care of him, you know? No one else is gonna do it. "   
  
"I'm gonna do it." Ian promised. "Well... if he lets me. I'll try at least. "   
  
It was Mandy's turn to snort.   
"Yeah, good luck with that. He's going to make it really hard for you. "   
  
Like Ian didn't know...   
  
•••   
  
"So... I kinda wanted to talk to you. "He said, three days after his talk with Mandy, once he and Mickey were alone in the omega's bedroom.   
  
"The fuck you think we're doing?" Mickey said, as he lighted up another cigarette.   
  
"No, I wanna... I wanna ask something. " Ian kept his voice low. " About your father. "   
  
"What the fuck could you possibly want to know about my father?" Mickey sounded mildly exasperated. Terry was definitely not his favorite subject.   
  
"It's just... you told me he was the one who made you pretend. And that if he knew I know, he'd- ouch! " Mickey shut him up with a punch in the arm.   
  
"Shut the fuck up! Are you fucking insane? " Mickey whispered through gritted teeth. " You can't say that shit here! "   
  
It wasn't much, but it was enough to put them at mild risk. Mickey couldn't have it. Not when he had so much to lose.   
  
"I'm whispering! And your dad is not even home. " Ian insisted, puzzled.   
  
"Fuck you, man. My brothers are home and they don't even fucking know. "He complained, already getting up. He's notsure if he ever mentioned to Ian that his brothers didn't even know he was an omega, but still.   
  
"I'm sorry, alright? I don't think they'll listen, but I won't bring it up here anymore. " The Alpha promised.   
  
Mickey rolled his eyes.   
"You coming or not?" He asked, already opening the door. "You want to ask whatever the fuck you want to know, you follow me."   
  
Ian didn't need to be told twice. He got up and followed Mickey out of the room and out of the house.   
  
Mickey didn't know what the fuck Ian could possibly want to know, but he knew it couldn't be answered inside the Milkovich house. Fucking stupid Alpha.   
  
Mickey soon found a spot he deemed safe enough and dragged Ian there with him. Just some back alley.   
  
He just looked at Ian and signalled for him to go on. He didn't mind answering as long as Ian kept it quiet and most importantly, away from the house.   
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't realize it was a bad idea." Ian apologized. "But what I wanted to know is... well, you told me you hide mostly because of your dad. And that things would go south pretty quickly if he found out I know. "   
  
"Will you hurry up already?" Mickey surely didn't need a summary of his problems. He knew about them pretty damn well already.   
  
"I just... Fuck, are you in danger, Mick? " He sounded so fucking worried. Mickey wanted to either cry or punch him in the face. "What, he'll kill you if someone finds out? You'd really think your dad could do this to-"   
  
"He could." Mickey affirmed. "And honestly I wish he would."   
  
He knew what it sounded like. He knew how utterly cold it sounded like, but he couldn't help it. That's how Terry made him feel.   
  
Dying was better than the alternative he was offered. Becoming someone's property was the highest level of degradation, dehumanization. Mickey doesn't think he could survive it.   
  
Sometimes, he even wondered if it wouldn't have been easier if Terry had just pulled the trigger four years ago. He wouldn't need to worry about any of this.   
  
"Wait, what?" Ian was a little desperate. "How can you say that?" He let his hand gently rest against Mickey's face.   
  
"I said he could kill me. Of course he could. But that's not what will happen if someone ever finds out. "He explained, not sure why he was even sharing this.   
  
It was definitely information Ian didn't need, and it would probably just make him more protective, but once Mickey started he just couldn't stop. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't.   
  
He had never told anyone this. Mandy was right there when Terry decided it, and the three of them were the only ones who knew. But now Ian had asked, and the words were just begging to come out, like they had waited too much already and finally had someone who could listen.   
  
He had never told anyone this, but at that moment he wanted to.   
  
"Mickey... what does that mean? " Ian asked him, his  voice so ,  so soft, his  hand still against Mickey's  cheek .   
  
"He swore if the word gets out, he'd just... sell me. Just give me away to be some knothead's literal sex slave. " He addmited. " This is why it's so dangerous. If he finds out... I'm worse than dead. I basically quit being a fucking person. "   
  
There. He said it, his worst nightmare since he was thirteen years old. He finally got it out of his chest.   
  
Ian looked downright sickened to his stomach to hear that.   
  
"Shit, Mickey... I'm so sorry. " He said, moving his hand gently to try and offer some support. " You don't deserve that shit. You don't deserve any of the shit he puts you through. "   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher. I don't want your pity, alright? " He tried not to make things too dramatic. " I want you to understand why we can't risk it. You get what that means for me? "   
  
"Shit, Mick, it means your whole life." He said and Mickey nodded. That's exactly what it was. "I'll be even more careful, alright? Jesus, I knew Terry was bad but this... you can't just buy a person. This is the twenty-first century, goddamn it! "   
  
Of course you couldn't. It's been a long while since slavery has been illegal, but Terry has never respected a single law in his life and he certainly wouldn't start now.   
  
"Yeah, not legally. But my father is great at illegal shit. " Mickey explained. " It's not like anyone would notice a missing omega anyway. "   
  
"I would." It came out so intense Mickey had to look the other way. "I'd notice. I'd look for you. "   
  
The omega sighed. Why did Ian need to be like this? Why did Ian need to make him feel like this?   
"You seriously need to stop saying shit like that, man..." He complained, softly putting Ian's hand away. He immediately missed the touch, but it needed to be done. If no limits were imposed, this would just lead to Ian getting hurt.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't help but want to say these things, Mick... You're awesome, you deserve better than everything about this. " Ian explained. " Shit, I'm doing it again, right? "   
  
Mickey snorted.   
"Yeah, you are." He agreed. "It's just... this is not a fucking fairytale, you know that, right? Shit, what's the opposite of a fairytale? Because I'm pretty sure that's what we're living in. "   
  
As a kid, he never believed the fairytale stories his mother told him. Living where they did, the way they did, it was hard to believe in magic. But after discovering he was an omega, even believing in goodness was hard.   
  
He didn't want to hurt Ian, he really didn't. But the Alpha needed to understand some things just were what they were, and nothing could be done to change them, no matter how much they wanted to.   
  
Mickey was an omega. His father was a fucking psychopath. Mickey couldn't be in a real relationship. They had to watch their backs all the time. All things that couldn't be changed. All truths they just needed to live with.   
  
"Yeah... I- I know that. I'm sorry, it's just... " Ian started. " I'm like that. I get attached. "   
  
"I know." He felt like he should be mad, but he didn't have it in him. "It's fine. Just... keep in mind it can't be like that with me. "   
  
Getting attached meant getting careless, and that was a luxury Mickey couldn't afford. Not if he wanted to be safe.   
  
Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. It was easy to get attached to someone like Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was bittersweet, right? Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
